


[Fanart] Anubis & Bastet

by Jainas



Series: Fanarts [10]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Old Gods, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Portraits of some old gods.





	[Fanart] Anubis & Bastet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=howan).



> The Anubis drawing was a late participation to the Obscur Echange fanwork swap, and then I started on Bastet and it is now a dyptic, or maybe the beginning of a series...  
> Who knows?
> 
> (And is my gold posca ever going to recover? ^^)

 


End file.
